Role Playing
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: There is nothing like role playing to pass the time. It's Jericho's favorite thing to do. Cody wishes it wasn't though.


**A/N- I wanted to see Cody in pain. The situations used are not meant to offend anyone. I do not condone beating a woman, or racial comments (there are none in here, you'll see what I mean.)**

**XX**

**Role Playing**

"I'm not role playing, Chris." Cody shot down the idea rather quickly. Sure, it was a Wednesday night, and they were stuck in their hotel room, because a blizzard was taking place outside, but that was no reason to role play.

"Really Cody Rhodes, you'd be no fun in bed. I feel sorry for you girlfriend. I can imagine how boring she must be while you guys are having sex." Chris criticized the young man. All he wanted to was impersonate celebrities. Was that too much to ask?

"Being in bed with my girlfriend is a little different than being in a hotel room with you." Cody pointed out.

"You're right, you will never land a **man** as gorgeous as me." Chris ran his hand over his body to prove his point.

"I don't want a man."

"Sure you don't. Now, what celebrity do you want to be?"

"Can't we play cards or something?" Cody asked, anything to get out of this ridiculous game.

"Absolutely not."

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Cody had no idea who this worked, but he prayed that if he went along with it, it would end shortly.

"I'll be Chris Brown, you be Rhianna. I'll beat you around for awhile." Chris motioned for Cody to stand in front of him.

"Hold up. What the hell is the point of this?" Cody questioned, clearly confused.

"To see who can reenact better. Whoever has the most points, wins." Chris explained.

"Well who is the judge?"

"Me. Now come here." Chris motioned again. Slowly, and unsurely, made his way to stand in front of Chris.

"Ouch!" Cody grasped his cheek to ease the stinging. Chris slapped him! Hard!

"Take that bitch!" Chris said in a low, dark voice, followed by a kick to Cody's stomach.

"Sss..stop." Cody coughed. What the hell was Chris doing?

"Shut up, you worthless piece of trash." Chris punched him in the left eye this time. Cody fell to the ground, pain searing through his head.

"Chris, stop!" Cody begged, one hand on his eye and the other on his stomach.

"Okay, I win that round. You said stop twice. Get up." Chris instructed.

"How many rounds are there?" Cody asked, gasping for air.

"Three, assclown."

"Great." Cody said dryly.

"This time, you're Angelina Jolie, and I'm Jennifer Aniston." Chris informed Cody, quite excited about this round.

"So are we just going to argue over Brad?" Cody asked, slowly starting to relax.

"Sure." Before Cody could respond, Chris pushed him backwards into the wall. His back cracked upon impact. Cody let out an audible hissing noise, as he sank to the floor.

"God damn you Angelina, Brad was mine!" Chris kicked Cody in the leg twice, before backing up.

"Chris, stop. That hurts." Cody put his hand out, telling Chris he was done.

"My name is Jennifer." Another kick to Cody's leg followed.

"Get the fuck away from me man." Cody slid further away from Chris, who seemed to have lost his mind.

"He'll never love you like he loved me. You're a joke, Angie." Chris kicked Cody in the side, though not as hard this time.

"STOP!" Cody yelled, still in pain.

"What? This isn't how you play assclown, you're supposed to talk to." Chris frowned. Cody was no fun at all.

"It fucking hurts. You're kicking the shit out of me." Cody stood up cautiously, unsure if Chris was going to attack.

"Calm down jackass. I guess I win that round."

"Good, game over." Cody sat down on the bed.

"No, there is one more round to go." Chris corrected.

"You already won two rounds, I can't possibly win."

"So you don't want to role play? I had a good one too. Mel Gibson and his racial remarks against Jewish people." Chris sulked. He had this all planned out.

"Sorry, but no." Cody told him. His body couldn't take anymore. He was already beginning to bruise.

"Cody Rhodes, you aren't a man. You are a..." Before Chris could finish, their hotel door opened and Ted came running through.

"Chris! I heard yelling. Are you role playing without me?"


End file.
